The Power Contained
by Mely's the name
Summary: Dawn-centric. She is the key...but you already know that. See how Dawn handles the power she never knew she had.
1. Prologue

**Title:** The power contained.  
  
**Author:** Mely  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer and its characters, they belong to Josh Whedon, UPN, Mutant Enemy, etc.  
  
**Summary:** Dawn-centric. She is the key...but you already know that. See how Dawn handles the power she never knew she had.  
  
**Rating:** PG  
  
**Pairing:** None, so far.  
  
**Spoilers:** Anything from Season 5 to Season 7 can appear.  
  
**Author's Note:** #1-This is (or will eventually be) about Dawns undiscovered Key-ish powers. #2-I haven't seen Season 7 yet but I have read everything up to Potential. This fic takes place a few days after that episode. I hope you enjoy this. R.E.V.I.E.W. Words in between {Are thoughts}.

**The Power Contained  
  
**=========================================================  
  
**DAWN:** Nobody knows who I am. Not the real me. It's like, nobody cares enough to find out. I mean, does anyone ever ask me what I want to do with my life? Or what my opinion is on stuff? Or what restaurant to order in from?  
  
NO. Underline. Exclamation point. Exclamation point, exclamation point.  
  
No one understands. No one has an older sister who's a slayer.  
  
_Dawn, Real me._  
  
=========================================================  
  
**Prologue**- _Puzzled _  
  
The gentle wind slid through the room caressing her skin, she sighed as a loud grunt came to her ears, "Close it already, its freezing" a piercing voice said from behind her.  
  
Dawn Summers rolled her eyes and slowly closed the window in front of her. "Can't even do what I want in my own room" she mumbled walking out the door.  
  
Passing by her older sisters room she listened to the strong snores coming from the very small form. Although the very hard headed slayer was oblivious to the fact. The youngest Summer sister grinned to herself, knowing how Buffy was clueless when it came to simple things.  
  
Dawn made her way down the stairs she could see the lights turned on in the dinning room. She smiled in relief.  
  
{_At least I'm not the only one who's sleep deprived_}. Her smile grew wider when she noticed Willow using her computer whilst Xander and Anya talked quietly amongst them selves.  
  
"It's horrible, unmoral, sickening."  
  
"Anya, we've been over this. He isn't evil." said Xander obviously annoyed.  
  
"How can you say that? He's atrocious"  
  
"He's Bugs Bunny!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Willow looked up giving her a knowing look; Dawn just chuckled and walked away. {_Maybe a little alone time isn't such a bad idea_}. The back porch seamed very appealing, she sat on the floor then leaned her head against the wall.  
  
{_Not exactly the best place for a nap but it beats been cramped with nine wanna be slayers in a not so big room_}. She pulled her jacket tighter around herself. Looking down Dawn realized she hadn't changed her clothes all day.  
  
{_Yeah right, like I would waste my 15 seconds in the bathroom changing_}.  
  
In the past week more then thirty potential slayers had arrived in Sunnydale, and were currently living in the Summer's household. {_You'd think a group of almost wiped out superheroes would have a lot less people_}.  
  
Not that she wanted them to be extinct or anything. She really liked all of them. Most of them. Some of them. She had nothing against them. Nope nothing at all.  
  
{_Stupid teen bop-ish chosen. people_}  
  
_'You're just jealous'_ said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Buffy.  
  
{_I'm not jealous. I'm **so** not jealous_}.  
  
_'Uhu'  
_  


A soft white haze surrounded her making Dawn giggle as it cleared her path. She didn't even have to look ahead; she knew exactly where she was going.  
  
She had dreamed the same thing many previous times. {_When did I fall asleep?}_ She asked herself before settling in her usual spot.  
  
Suddenly a small girl ran in holding a piece of paper, just a few feet away from Dawn.  
  
"Mommy, mommy, look what I made!" Beside the girl stood Joyce Summers, about a decade younger then she would be today. Dawn smiled, she loved dreaming of the past, it was like a fairytale. Actually it **was** a fairytale, since none of those memories were ever real.  
  
The scene changed and Dawn could see herself when she was about seven years old, she was in between both her parents holding they're hands. Then she was making a sandcastle in some beach with Buffy.  
  
The white fog slowly turned black, blurring Dawns view.  
  
"Dawn" Dawn turned around quickly, that voice was her mothers, but she didn't see anyone.  
  
{_M- Mom? Are you here?}_  
  
"It's coming."  
  
{_What is? What's going on?}_  
  
"She won't choose you"  
  
{_Who? Buffy? She wouldn't do..._}  
  
".Against you."  
  
{_Mom? Mom!_}  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dawn felt a painful sting moving up her spine while her eyes only saw black.  
  
You can guess why she didn't notice de green flames bursting from her hands.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TBC.  
  
Please Review, even if you think it sucked, it can only help my writing.


	2. Was it Bugs?

**Title:** The power contained.  
  
**Author:** Mely  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer and its characters, they belong to Josh Whedon, UPN, Mutant Enemy, etc.  
  
**Summary:** Dawn-centric. She is the key.But you already know that. See how Dawn handles the power she never knew she had.  
  
**Rating:** PG  
  
**Pairing:** None, so far.  
  
**Spoilers:** Anything from Season 5 to Season 7 can appear.  
  
**Author's Note:** #1-This is (or is going to be) about Dawns undiscovered Key-ish powers. #2-I haven't seen Season 7 yet but I have read everything up to Potential. This fic takes place a few days after that episode. #3- Yay! Thank you for the reviews **hugs computer**. Ok, so I'm determined to write a good story and stick with it. Please R.E.V.I.E.W  
  
Words in between {_Are thoughts_}.

**The Power Contained.**  
  
===================================================  
  
**BUFFY:** (tearful) Dawn ... I've been ... working. I've been busy, because I have to-  
  
**DAWN:** (tearful) No! You've been avoiding me.  
  
**BUFFY:** I'm not! ... I have to do these things, 'cause ... (crying) 'cause when I stop, then she's really gone. And I'm trying. Dawn, I am, I am really trying to take care of things, but I don't even know what I'm doing. Mom always knew.  
  
**DAWN:** Nobody's asking you to be Mom.  
  
**BUFFY:** Well, who's gonna be if I'm not? Huh, Dawn? Have you even thought about that? Who's gonna make things better? (crying harder) Who's gonna take care of us?  
  
**DAWN:** Buffy...  
  
**BUFFY:** I didn't mean to push you away, I didn't. I just, I couldn't let you see me.  
  
**Dawn and Buffy, Forever.**  
  
=======================================================

**Chapter 1-**_Was it Bugs?_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Buffy Anne Summers woke up in a fright, without thinking twice she grabbed the first object she could reach and ran out of her room.  
  
She ignored the inquiring teen girls that had awaken the same way she did, she also ignored the fact that the small alarm clock wouldn't help at all, making her way to the back porch. As she arrived at her destination the slayers eyes widen in shock, she stayed there for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
The Summers back yard was smoldering in what appeared to be green flames, and right in the middle of the crossfire kneeled her sister, screaming with all her might.  
  
"**Buffy**!" Dawn cried out. Snapping out of her daze Buffy darted towards her sister, but the flames kept her from Dawn.  
  
She took a chance and leaped through the flames, instantly realizing that they didn't burn her. They didn't do anything to her.  
  
Buffy reached Dawn and tried to hug her but Dawn wouldn't stop yelling.  
  
"Dawnie its okay, it's not really fire-"  
  
"Buffy! Help- Help me! It hurts" She crouched down next to Dawn and took her face. Tears streamed from Dawns eyes but they remained closed. "Open your eyes" Buffy said in a whisper.  
  
She obeyed, little by little her eyes opened, revealing a glistening green light.  
  
"What the-" Before she could finish that sentence Dawns eyes shut and she fainted.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It. It. A vampire it."  
  
"Was it Bugs?"  
  
"_Stop it_." everyone turned to look at the fuming red head. "We're handling it, okay? Just go back to sleep or something."  
  
"And stay clear of this room." Willow added before everyone left to get as far from Buffy's room as possible.  
  
"Did you see that? It was really creepy!"  
  
"She is so strange." Anya heard someone mutter as she walked towards Willow.  
  
"Do we even _know_ what it is yet?"  
  
"It's a- a. thingy with, with stuff and"  
  
Long pause.  
  
"So we don't know what it is."  
  
"No idea"  
  
"Shh, its okay. Your safe now." Buffy whispered softly, carefully caressing Dawns red locks as she lay peacefully on the bed.  
  
A small tear rolled down her face. {_She's going to be fine_}  
  
She has to be.  
  
_Meanwhile_, in a not so far away basement.  
  
"Shouldn't you be chained up?"  
  
The blonde vampire flung a right hook punch at the boxing bag in front of him. He stood half naked and bare foot trying to rid his mind of ominous thoughts by practicing one of his favorite sports. Hitting things.

"I am." He motioned towards his right foot which was chained to the near wall. "Besides the door was supposed to be _locked_. What's the fuss upstairs all about?"  
  
Kick  
  
"Well Dawn sort of-"  
  
Blow  
  
"She get something? Find a new potencial like the Amasha girl?"  
  
"Amanda, and no."  
  
Hit-kick-left blow  
  
"Well, what is it then?"  
  
"She made a whole bunch of green flames shoot out from her eyes"  
  
Punching bag flying violently through the room  
  
"**What**?"  
  
Anya shook her head at the newly re-souled vampire. "You know, you could really hurt someone like that, we don't want that do we? Cause then you'd be all guilty and crazy and ramblie"  
  
"Someone did something to her. A spell, a curse, a bloody-"  
  
"Chip that makes her eyes glow in the dark?"  
  
Annoyed vampire  
  
"The First is on to something"  
  
"Oh of course. It could never be the fact that she's a thousand year old key made out of the slayer that was created by powerful magic and until recently hunted by a hell god."  
  
Glare  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
TBC...  
  
Please Review


	3. Beginnings

**Title:** The power contained.  
  
**Author:** Mely  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the vampire slayer and its characters, they belong to Josh Whedon, UPN, Mutant Enemy, etc.   
  
**Summary:** Dawn-centric. She is the key….but you already know that. See how Dawn handles the power she never knew she had.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: None, so far.  
  
**Spoilers:** Anything from Season 5 to Season 7 can appear.  
  
**Author's Note:** #1-This is (or is going to be) about Dawns undiscovered Key-ish powers. #2-I haven't seen Season 7 yet but I have read everything up to Potential. This fic takes place a few days after that episode. #3- Please R & R.  
  
Words in between {Are thoughts}.

**The Power Contained**  
  
=========================================================

**XANDER:** I saw what you did last night.  
  
**DAWN:** Yeah, I- I guess I kinda lost my head when I thought I was the slayer.  
  
**XANDER:** You thought you were all special. Miss Sunnydale 2003. And the minute you found out you weren't, you handed the crown to Amanda without a moment's pause. You gave her your power.  
  
**DAWN:** (shrugs) The power wasn't mine.  
  
**XANDER:** They'll never know how tough it is, Dawnie, to be the one who isn't chosen. To live so near to the spotlight and never step in it. But I know. I see more than anybody realizes because nobody's watching me. I saw you last night. I see you working here today. You're not special. You're extraordinary.  
  
_Xander and Dawn, Potencial._

==========================================================

**Chapter 2**- _Beginnings_

Light flashed across the room illuminating the serene space. Dawn grunted when daylight reached her.  
  
"Five more minutes." Came a muffled voice.   
  
"You're awake!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Not even for fresh baked blueberry pancakes?"  
  
Dawn snorted into the pillow resting underneath her head. "Like anyone in this house could cook."  
  
"Suit yourself. Hey, isn't this your diary?"  
  
At this statement her eyes flew open, revealing a very amused Kennedy leaning against the door.  
  
It took a few seconds before Dawn could register the fact that she had burned all of her diaries long ago and that although the room was very welcoming the bed she laid on wasn't her own.  
  
"That was cheap"  
  
"Yet successful" Kennedy gave her a small smile. "I'll go tell Buffy you woke up." She went out the door, with that Dawn snuggled into the bed and let sleep claim her once more.  
  


"So then she says 'One more word and you won't leave this house for a year', she didn't even let me defend myself."  
  
"Uhu."  
  
"Was it **my** fault some loco came speeding out of nowhere? No it wasn't, but does she care? Nooooo. She's all 'Taking the car without permission is wrong, military school isn't that far away, don't roll your eyes at me Carlos' blah-blah-blah"  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Kit, are you even listening?"  
  
"Totally, I couldn't agree more."  
  
Through the everyday sidewalk of the streets of Sunnydale walked an unusual pair. Carlos J. Trejo waved a firm hand in front of his friends face.  
  
"Earth to kitty-cat, what's gotten up your mini skirt?"  
  
Kit sighed loudly, waving her companions arm away. "I'm just peaches and cream." She looked warily over her shoulder as their path came to an end.  
  
"And don't call me kitty-cat."  
  
A few months ago Carlos would have been surprised. At first glance Kit Holburn was your average extremely shy, completely indifferent social outcast. But to her friends she was a sarcastic, loving, clever social outcast.  
  
"Is this the place?" He motioned towards a beautiful suburban home. Kit walked forward in response and swiftly rang the doorbell.  
  
In a matter of seconds a girl came out. She was tall, her skin was slightly pale, and long blonde curls threatened to hide her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Need something?" she asked casually.  
  
"I'm a friend of Dawns." she nudged Carlos whose mouth practically reached the floor.  
  
"So is he."  
  
The girl smiled brightly at them both. "Come on in."

"She was awake? Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Unless she's been possessed by a look and act like Dawn demon." she grimaced at the thought. "Can you have your own demon?"  
  
"Was she okay?"  
  
"She looked normal. Except for her eyes they were glowing, it was really-."  
  
"Green?"  
  
Kennedy nodded with enthusiasm. "Yup, very green."  
  
Buffy surveyed her sister with concern from the hallway outside of her bedroom. "Rest today, questions tomorrow."  
  
"Ay-Ay captain." said Kennedy. With a hopeful glint in her eyes she added "I guess today's training session is off then"  
  
"Nu-uh. The house is research central, but Spike is still in charged of training today."  
  
"Oh come on! You said 'rest today'!"  
  
"Rest for Dawn, not for us. Besides since when are you so eager for a day off, got a hot date or something?"  
  
A sudden silence swept through the corridor. Kennedy steadily headed towards the living room with Buffy behind her.  
  
Grinning like an idiot.  
  


Barely entering the Summers home Carlos almost tripped over himself. Despite the 'What are you on?' looks he was receiving, only one thought passed his mind.  
  
{_Heaven. I'm in heaven_.}  
  
A crowd of girls laughed vividly in front of a TV set, another set lingered around the staircase, and a third group came in and out of what seemed to be the kitchen. Obviously there was more of this hidden paradise.  
  
Kit appeared to know exactly what he was thinking, because in a matter of seconds he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.  
  
"Who are all these people?" she asked the girl that led them in. Jill, Ginny, whatever her name was.  
  
"An army" the girl answered curtly.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
TBC.  
  
Whad'ya think? I'm trying my best to not make Carlos and Kit a mini version of Xander and Willow so warn me if it gets to that point. :)  
  
R.E.V.I.E.W.****


End file.
